Ghh
Episode 1, Part 1: Press Start to Play Hello everyone, and welcome to Toadstool Tour! We are here at Palm Shore, where a collection of Mushroom Kingdom's fiercest and most iconic personalities will bring it on and face each other in a heated fight for the chance to win a whooping million gold coins! (The camera focuses on Lakitu.) My name is Lakitu, and I will be your host throughout this journey. Shortly, we will welcome our first contestant! (A boat is seen in the distance, and soon arrives and pulls up on the dock.) Woohoo! Yeah! (Distinctive high-pitched screeching.) (Toad makes his way out of the boat and joins Lakitu.) Welcome, Toad! You are our first contestant to arrive. How does it feel being casted on Toadstool Tour? It feels awesome! Wa ha ha! I'm the best, I'm going to win! Haha! Great! Let's welcome our second contestant. (Another boat turns up at the dock.) Hi, hi. (Clucks and gurgles.) Welcome, Koopa Troopa! How do you feel knowing you could possibly be winning a million coins by the end of this competition? I would love that, yes yes. (Wheezing.) Oh no! One of Bowser's minions is here! Ahh! (Gurgling intensifies.) Moving on to our next contestant, it's the one and only... (Mario arrives on a boat. He walks off and makes his way to Lakitu and the others. Close behind him follows Luigi, who tips over and almost falls into the water.) It's Mario! And... Luigi! It's-a-me, Mario! Oh yeah. Mario, how great it is to see you. Luigi, are you all right? Luigi good, all right. Okey-dokey. Great! How excited are you two to get to compete in Toadstool Tour? Feels amazing, Mario come to win! (He turns to Toad and Koopa Troopa.) Thanks for playing, ha ha. (Toad is visibly shaken, while Koopa Troopa just stands still and clucks.) M-M-M-M-M-Mario! You are... h-h-h-here! Luigi do this, mamma. Yea-hah. Our next contestant is about to arrive. Please give it up for... (A big pink-coloured cruise sails slowly to the dock, from where a ladder is dropped and Princess Peach slowly comes down from, with the help of a Toad.) Mamma mia! (Shakes immensely.) Hello, people of the Mushroom Kingdom. I have arrived. (Waves and walks to Lakitu.) (Bows.) Princess, oh how much of a pleasure it is to have you. What are your expectations for this season? Well, I hope to win and make as many friends as I can. I will also be happy to serve as your winner! (Smiles and giggles.) (Mario interrupts the two, kneeling down beside Peach and taking her hand for a kiss.) Princess, Mario here to help you. We will do this together. Thank you, Mario! I am looking forward to working together with you. Ohh... rats! Aww. (Stares desolately at Lakitu.) Make way for our next contestant! (A large cruise ship, with Daisy Cruiser written on the side, horns from the distance and soon embarks at the dock. A ladder is pulled down, but instead, Princess Daisy jumps from the cruise and lands right beside Lakitu, leaving everyone shook.) Yee-haw!!! Hi I'm Daisy! Daisy! I mean... Princess! That was... quite the entrance, if I do say so. How are you feeling? Ohh! OH MAN! How am I feeling?! I am feeling MARVELOUS! Thank you. (Everyone's eyes widen as they all stare at Daisy.) Woahwowowow! Princess Daisy, it's-a-me, Luigi! I-a happy to see you! LUIGI! (Kisses him on the cheek.) Mamma miaaaaa... (Looks dizzy and falls to the side, cackling.) Daisy, hi. How are you? Hey girl! You're looking great! Thank you... I'm so excited to compete! We'd make a great team, I think. (Mario walks over to the two.) (Nods at Peach and bows to Daisy.) You look good, Princess. Hoo-hoo. Oh yes! Can I join too, Princesses?! (Screeching.) Yes, of course, Toad. Oh yeah! Go-go team Peach! (The group notices Koopa Troopa staring at them from a distance.) (Wheezes at Toad.) (They all take a step back, and Toad hides behind Peach.) All right, moving on to our next―... (Walks around the dock.) This place is sooo dull. Woo. Water and boats, I'm totally impressed. Could use a few more flowers though. (Everyone goes quiet and stares at Daisy in awe.) Right?! ... (Smiles.) (Audible babbling.) (Looks at Daisy, heart-eyed and smiles back.) ... Thank you for your suggestion, Princess. Moving on, a contestant is arriving at the dock! (Yoshi arrives.) Yoshi! Yoshi! Welcome, Yoshi! We hope you have a great time here at Palm Shore. Any expectations of what's to come? Yoshi, yoshi. Yoshi... yoshi! Yoshi hopes for everyone to be friendly, and that girlfriend Birdo is here! I see. She might just show up, who knows! (As Yoshi joins the rest of the contestants, Mario runs and jumps on his back.) Let's-a go, Yoshi! Come on! YOSHI!!! (Yoshi is frightened and starts running around, sticking out his tongue and accidently knocking Toad off of the dock. Toad shrieks loudly as he falls, and starts panicking as soon as he hits the water.) EEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Panting.) Oh no! Help, help! Fallen Toad! Ahh! No, no! (Cries.) (Gasps and jumps up and down, making a whistling noise.) Someone needs to help him, quick! No worries, it's Mario time! (Mario hops off of Yoshi's back and starts running in the direction of the water. However, he is stopped by Daisy, who removes her dress to reveal a swimsuit underneath.) Daisy to the rescue! (Daisy jumps into the water, holding Toad and in a matter of seconds making her way back into the dock with Toad in her arms.) WHA WHA WHA! Poor me!!! It's all right, tiny one. I gotcha! That was amazing, Daisy! Great job, you saved him. Mamma... (Glares at Daisy in shock and slight disbelief.) (Luigi swoons over Daisy, as she puts Toad down, and Yoshi watches everything go down still in a very confused state.) Yoshi... Whew... That sure was something. Anyway, our eighth contestant is here! (A boat parks on the dock, and Birdo walks out, wearing an oversized sunhat that completely covers her face. She walks to Lakitu and proceeds to remove the sunhat, revealing her beat mug.) Hello hunties. Birdo! So glad you could make it. Are you hopeful you'll snatch the million coin prize? Yes, of course! I must say, that actually isn't the only thing I'm looking to snatch. (Winks.) Oh, really...? I see. I feel bad for these girls. They don't know that mother Birdo came to end each one of them and their careers yet. But I'll make that clear to them in no time. ... Awesome! Can't wait to see you out there! (As Birdo walks to her fellow contestants, Yoshi instantly squeaks and runs to her and hugs her, as the two proceed to kiss.) ... Aww. (Everyone pauses to look at the two kiss, slightly disturbed but unable to look away. Soon enough, Birdo pulls away from the kiss and looks around at her competitors.) Hello friends and fats. This will be a journey that all of us shall never forget. Yoshi! Yes! Correct, madame. Let's-a get this started already! (Side-eyes Mario.) I would like to make it very clear to all of you ladies that I didn't come to play, I came to slay. So if one of you steps in my way and I need to snatch your wig, I will. So make sure to hot glue them as tight as possible. Reminder that if you get into a physical fight, there will be a punishment! There is need for fighting! I want to be friends with everyone. I'm sure it'll all be easier that way! You are totally right, Princess. Eee! I'm glad to have each of you here with me and I'd really appreciate if you don't fight, so let's try that? (Gracefully smiles and looks at the group.) Yes, a very well said. Of course, Princess. (Holds her hand and tip toes to kiss her on the cheek.) (Turns to the camera and mutters.) That ditzy bitch. Okay, let's progress. Only four contestants have yet to arrive! And it seems our next one is just about to! Coming through! (Bowser Jr. arrives in a boat that resembles the Clown Car. He removes his bandanna mask and approaches Lakitu.) Welcome to Toadstool Tour! What are your feelings on the rest of the cast? Hmm... HMMMM..... (Looks around the dock.) WEAK! They all are weak! Me and my Papa will have them all begging for redemption and mercy. Bah ha ha, just wait and see! Great! Good luck out on the field. Enjoy your stay! Heh heh... uh, oh! Mommy!!! (Sees Peach and makes a dash to give her a hug.) (Bowser Jr. is interrupted by Mario, who stands in front of Peach.) Hold it there, bandit. No touching Princess! Sweet mother of monkey milk, did this tiny monster have to come too?! I'm sooo excited to play with you, Mommy. Papa will be here too! It'll be such a party!!! Nuts! Gwahaha! Uh-huh! Mommy?! (Wario arrives at the dock.) Another contestant is here, welcome Wario! (Wario makes his way out of his boat, and runs into Lakitu, bumping into him and giving a smirk at the camera.) Yeahhh, that's ME! More gorgeous than any Hollywood star. Get a good look at me while you can!!! (Takes a second to regain his poise.) What are you wishful for in this competition? MONEY!!! Wario gonna win it all, no way I'm losing to a buncha' losers! Mamma mia, it's-a Wario! Oh, why?! Oh N-N-N-N-N-NO! Trouble is here... (Holds on to Daisy.) Men do not scare me! (Crosses her arms.) I can see why he wants the money so badly. A mess, a kii, a cackle. Fools!!! I am going to beat you all. My brain is amazing! It's full of wrinkles, and... uhh... wait... what am I trying to say? (Facepalms.) Well, I'd like to take back what I said about being friends with everyone... He's here! Our second to last contestant, it's the very Donkey Kong! (Donkey Kong arrives in a wood raft filled with bananas, from where he jumps and joins Lakitu.) (Chest beating.) OOK OOK OOK! Coconut thunder! Donkey Kong came to win everything, you will not STAND! Yoshi! Now look who it is. I might have to bake an extra banana pie! Welcome, D.K.! It's lovely to see you. Ookie ook! Ook, ook... OOOOK?!?! Oh, it's Peach! Mario, Luigi, and... Bowser Jr.?!?! You again, garlic breath?! (Hides behind Koopa Troopa.) OOK, OOK! Ook! This time I'm going to end you!!! Hope you're ready to be sent packing on the first episode! (Ground thumps in front of Koopa Troopa.) Ahh!!! (Jumps up and goes inside his shell.) BOO! Nyaaa ha ha ha! What do you think you're doing?! Wowie, fight time! (Bowser Jr. proceeds to make a mad dash away from Donkey Kong, as D.K. runs and follows close behind, angrily chest beating. The two are separated by Lakitu.) (High-pitched squealing.) Oh my God! Oh my God! Yas GAWD. Loons! Get rid of each other, why don't cha?! No fighting! You need to be fit for the challenges. If an injury happens, whoever caused it will be punished and possibly sent home! Ookie ook... Whatever you say, host... Ah spaghetti. Ah, ravioli. Ahh, mamma mia. Is-a that every contestant? Can we begin? One single contestant is left, and here he comes. Ladies and gentlemen, last but not least... Bowser! (Laughing in the distance.) BWAHAHAHAHA! (A massive ship shows up in the far, guarded by Bullet Bills that surround it. Bowser is seen atop of the ship, holding a monocular. He jumps on to a Bullet Bill, that rushes to the dock and drops Bowser off near Lakitu, as Bowser continues to laugh maliciously.) Oh, cheese curds! If it really isn't the King Koopa himself... welcome to Palm Shore, where you will be participating in Toadstool Tour! Mwahaha! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! (Extremely low-pitched voice.) You stand NO chance! Papa! Here we go again... Ohhh, boy... this is no good. Make way for the grand bitch herself! (To Bowser.) I must ask, how do you feel going into this competition? Are you confident you will be able to beat your fellow competitors? Yess! I am going to tear them through and through, no exceptions! Gwahaha!!! Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Bowser? Bowser, you are-a-wrong about that. You cannot beat Mario! Mario will defeat you and win! Bravo, Mario! We will not let ourselves be defeated! Eeeee! (Silently nods.) Talk about delusion. I, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, am the clear winner of this competition. I'm a superstar! Haters back OFF. (Blows kiss.) OOK OOK! AWOO!! (Peels off a banana and eats it whole, chest beating and bouncing up and down.) (Runs and jumps on Bowser's back.) We got this Dad! These moldy popcorn have no idea what's coming their way. (Turns to Mario.) We're gonna send ya home black and blue from head to toe! BWA HA HA! THAT IS RIGHT! Bring it on, everything you've got hennies. Mother Birdo will not go down without a hell of a fight! Okurr. Burp! Grunt! Wheeze! I took a bouffet in celebration before getting on that boat and now I can hardly breathe! How could my slim, gorgeous body get like THIS? I shouldn't have gotten so greedy and eaten all those chicken wings! I guess you really are what you eat!!! Shortly, you will be given your first challenge, to decide who get's to pick tribes! You will all be divided into two tribes: the Mushroom Tribe, and the Flower Tribe, each consisting of six of you. So get ready to start the season with a bang! Oh, sweet! Peachy! Yoshii! (Sticks out his tongue in excitement.) Mwahahaha!!! Challenge?! I was hoping you'd take us straight to the hotel... I'm glad I left my high heels at home! Let's-a-go! Press start to play! (Does his trademark spin jump.) Episode 1, Part 2 (Everyone is currently still at the dock, and they see that some ropes have been placed around.) Contestants, gather around. In a second, I will explain the challenge for tribe selection. Yoshi! Yoshi! I can't wait! I gotta win it! Tch! I'm sure I'm gonna win. This will be an easy one for me. I tell no lies, no lies. Grgrgr. Fabulous! Nyah hah, hah, listen to my fans cheering me on! They want Wario to win this one, so let's give 'em what they want!! Hah! Ya actually think you can win? I'm gonna pound the stuffing outta you! (Turns to Wario.) Eek! Oh, i-it's you, Wario. You're looking as bad as ever. S-sorry! Sorry! Don't give me that dirty look. A-actually, now that I look closer, you look horrible. Erm, horribly healthy that is. I'm not just saying that. Have you been working out? Nyaahhh?! Get out of my face, fart gnome! Wario admits zero disrespect! All right. Without further delay, I will now explain the challenge. Fantastico! I shall win, for the glory of the Mushroom Kingdom! As you can see, some ropes have been placed around. When it's your turn, select a rope and push it. You'll then see if you're lucky enough to have hooked a Cheep-Cheep. In the case that you didn't, you're out. Each round there will be four ropes without a Cheep-Cheep, that way eliminating four of you each time until only four contestants are left. Out of those four, only two will manage to get a Cheep-Cheep. Those two will then get to pick tribes! center|link= Boy, oh boy... Spicy! (Nervously clucks.) So, it's a game of chance? Pfft! I have been blessed with unique powers of bitchcraft and I will use them to make sure I have this challenge in my Chanel bag. You will be going in the order you entered the dock, so get in line, select a rope, and hope that you nab a Cheep-Cheep! Ohmigosh! Gwa ha haaaaa! Out of my way, minions! Splendid! This will be a piece of cake. OOK! OOK! OOK! Ookie ook ook!!! HIDE THE CHILDREN! LOCK THE DOORS! BOLT THE WINDOWS! Donkey Kong is here to win everything!!! (The contestants all get in line, and Toad goes first.) (Walks up to the dock, shaking.) I have a bad feeling about this, eee... All right, Round One! Toad, you're up. Pick any of twelve ropes in front of you! (Everyone stares intensely, as Toad nervously walks around the dock and glimpses at each rope separately with a terrified look in his face.) Eeee... ahh! This is so tough! Hurry up, shoppy-woppy-poo! Grrr!! Okay, okay... (Picks a random rope at last, and very slowly pulls it up while screeching progressively louder.) (As Toad pulls up the rope, he finds out there isn't a Cheep-Cheep on it once it reaches the surface.) Wha―?!?! NOOO!!! Sorry Toad, it seems you got unlucky. You may head back to the shore, where your fellow eliminated contestants will soon join you. Baaaaaahh! (Toad exits the dock, and Koopa Troopa makes his way to the ropes. He gurgles as he looks at them.) This one will do, yes. (Picks a rope and starts pulling it.) (As the tip of the rope hits the surface, Koopa sees that it has a Cheep-Cheep hooked to it, and simply let's out a breath in relief.) Phew! Well picked, Koopa. Now it's Mario's turn! Yahoo! Mario's the winner! (Mario makes his way to the dock, looking at the ropes for a second before picking one.) C'mon! (The rope Mario picked reveals to have a Cheep-Cheep hooked to it. Instantly, Mario jumps up and strikes a winning pose.) Hot, hot, hot, hot! Bueno! Well done, 'bro! Perfect 10! (Claps.) Luigi, you're up! Oh, yes! Luigi time! (Luigi makes his way to the dock, crossing over with Mario on the way there. Luigi raises his hand for a high-five, but Mario looks away and continues walking past Luigi.) (Looks down and pretends nothing happened, soon reaching the dock and starts viewing the ropes.) Wowzer! Much rope! Go Luigi!! You've got this, man! (After a couple of seconds, Luigi picks a rope and pulls it, which turns out to have a Cheep-Cheep.) Wahoo, too cool! (Walks away from the dock.) Go on, Princess Peach! You already know the trick. It's time to make the Mushroom Kingdom proud! (Peach heads to the dock, and takes her time to look at all the ropes.) Get it done with, Mommy! Me and Papa also wanna do it too!! Do not rush me, please! (A few more seconds later, Peach finally picks a rope, as she struggles to pull it up. She eventually is able to push it to surface-level and sees that a Cheep-Cheep is hooked to the tip of the rope.) Bingo! Congratulations, Princess. Princess Daisy, it's your turn! Oh yeah! Here comes Daisy!!! (Daisy runs to the dock, and very suddenly picks the very first rope in front of her. A Cheep-Cheep emerges to the surface of the water, as Daisy starts dancing.) Hah! Flower dance party! What?! So I could have just picked the first rope?! Eeeekk!! (Cries.) That's half of the contestants! Only one has been eliminated so far, meaning three more are yet to be eliminated. Yoshi, you're up! Yoshi! Here I go! (Yoshi reaches the dock and sticks out his tongue, using it to pull a rope. He finds out it does not have a Cheep-Cheep hooked to it.) YOSHI?! How could this be?! Sorry Yoshi, it seems you're out. Birdo, you're up! Yoshi... (Heads to the shore and sits beside Toad.) Don't worry honey, I'm going to avenge you. (Blows a kiss at Yoshi and makes her way to the end of the dock.) (Birdo picks out a rope. As she pull its tip to the surface, she is shocked that is does not have a Cheep-Cheep and gasps audibly.) Huh?! I call rigging! Well, it seems another contestant is down! Only four contestants left... and one rope to doom one of them. To be continued. Episode titles link= ― 1, Part 1 (Press Start to Play) Draft Forms a major alliance ― 5 points. Says episode title ― 5 points. Survives elimination with second to most points ― 5 points. Challenge win ― 10 points. Makes it through a full episode ― 10 points. Reaches the jury phase ― 10 points. Wins Mushroom Kingdom's Favourite award ― 10 points. Runner-up ― 20 points. Winner ― 30 points. Perfect game ― 50 points. Ash Dra Len Wendy Scoreboard link= ― 5 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points link= ― 0 points